Tome 8:Une fois Voldemort tué
by FanHarryPotter
Summary: Ce qui se passe aprés le Tome 7...


**Avertissement :**** Les Personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J..(Sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.)Je ne fait que m'amuser avec.**

**2éme Avertissement :****Ce tome ne tient pas compte du dernier chapitre du tome choses peuvent donc changer. **

**CHAPITRE 1**

Quand Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore,tout le monde l'acclama même Drago.

- Que va-tu faire maintenant que Voldemort est vaincu ?Demanda Ron à Harry tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Je ne sait pas,je vais voir...Ré pour l'instant je retourne square Grimmaurd,je resterai là-bas quelque jours pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Une fois dans la grande salle,les trois gryffondors prirent un repas bien mérité et sortirent de Poudlard pour transplaner square Grimmaurd maintenant que les mangemorts étaient partis.

Ils retrouvèrent Kreattur qui leur expliqua que quand il avait vu les mangemorts entrer dans la maison, il avait immédiatement cachés tout ce qu'il y avaient dans la maison et s'était caché lui-mê qui faisait que les mangemorts étaient partis dès qu'ils sont rentrés dans la maison.

Harry remercia Kreattur et tomba sur son lit une fois rentré dans sa fois Ron et Hermione assurés que Harry dormait bien.

Ils transplanèrent au terrier.

leurs dit qu'elle avait vu un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse à côté de celui de et Hermione l'achetèrent et y allèrent.

Les vacances se passèrent bien et Hermione voulut passer des ASPICS avec Ginny car Hermione avait rater sa dernière année à elle voulait la devint directeur de Poudlard et Ron remplaça Fred au magasin.

Ils recurent tous un hibou de Molly qui disait que Arthur Weasley était devenu le Ministre de la magie!

Ils n'en revenaient pas!

Harry devait venir à l'école le 25 aout car il était directeur.

Harry devait choisir son équipe garda McGonagall,Flitwik,Chourave,Hagrid comme garde-chasse et professeur des créatures professeur d'étude des Moldus et celui d'Aritmancie aux mêmes postes qu' il pris en Histoire de la magie un professeur qui n'endors continuai d'enseigner la divination avec garda Rusard mais avec ordre d'être moins sévère,il garda ausi Peavees mais à condition qu'il laisse élèves et professeurs prit Horace Slugorhn pour représenter les serpentards et faire les potions.

Ron lui travaillait depuis le 10 aout.

Le lundi 1er septembre Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le était préfète en chef donc elle dut aller dans le compartiment des préfets et laisser Ginny seule.

Arrivé à Poudlard ils saluèrent Hagrid et allèrent manger dans la salle fit un discours de bienvenue et conseilla à tout le monde de dormir pour les cours du lendemain.

Ils pronnocèrent le mot de passe et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner une fois les emplois du temps distribués Ginny dit :

-Tout à l'heure on a double-cours de métamorphose,j'éspère que c'est encore McGonagall qui continue a enseigner cette discipline.

-Je pense,répondit Hermione,Harry a du la garder il l'aimait bien.

-Oui tu as après le petit-déjeuner on a...Double-cours de il n'y a personne à la place du professeur de me demande qui c'est.

-C'est vrai c'est bizarre ç ,on verra bien qui c'est tout à l'heure.

-Allez c'est l'heure de la mé Ginny.

Le double-cours de métamorphose se passa sans inconvénient ainsi que le déjeuner.

-On va voir qui est le professeur de DCFM viens on risque d'être en retard.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles virent que c'étaient Harry lui-même qui faisait la défense contre les forces du ensaignait encore mieux qu'aux réunions de l'A.D.

Le mercredi Hermione passa tout son temps à lire tandis que Ginny réviser un peu.

Le Jeudi ils avaient Sortilèges et Botanique le matin puis Créature magique et Hstoire de la Magie l'aprè au moment de se rendre en Histoire de la magie une élève de Poufsoufle qui devait avoir cours de DCFM s'avanca vers la sermonna :

-Pourquoi n'est-tu pas en cours ?Je suis préfète et si tu ne va pas en cours immédiatement j'avertis Har...je veux dire le Directeur !

-Justement,c'est le professeur Potter qui m'envoie vous donner cette la Poufsoufle qui était la fille de Cho CHang.

-Eh bien donne Ginny.

-Le professeur Potter a dit que vous deviez répondre à une question Miss Granger.Répondit la fille de Cho Chang qui s'appelait en fait Mao Mirtiong.

-Eh bien dit je técoute,dit Hermione.

-Voici la question :

Quel esl la dernière chose qu'est dit Rogue ?Demanda MaoMirtiong .

-Maître !Répondit Hermione après un instant de réflexion.

-Très bien,dit Mao Mirtiong,voici la letttre.

Mao Mirtiong lui tendit une l' été écrit :

_Chère Hermione et Ginny_

_Venez s'il vous plaît à mon bureau samedi après le déjeuner._

_Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ce n'est une punition._

_A samedi._

_P. le plus vite possibe s'il vous plait. _

-Super,pourquoi pense-tu que Harry veut nous voir ?Demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais aucune idée.Répondit Hermione.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas pour nous punir,rigola Ginny.

-Roh Ginny!

-Allez,on verra samedi en attendant on est en retard en Histoire de la Ginny en consultant sa montre

-Oui mais regarde Harry nous a laissé un mot pour notre absence.

En effet,dans l'enveloppe il y avait un petit mot qui disait :

_Hermione et Ginny_ _arriveront peut-etre en retard à votre cours pour des raisons personnels._

_Je vous prie donc de ne pas les gronder._

_Harry Potter Directeur de Poudlard._

-Cool,dit Ginny dans un murmure pour que personne ne l'entende,je pourra l'utilser pour d'autres cours ça m' évitera d'y aller !

-Ginny on y va ?

-Oui,oui excuse-moi Hermione.

Puis ils arrivèrent en Histoire de la magie et montrèrent le mot d'Harry au nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

Le vendredi Ginny ne travaillait pas mais Hermione avait double-cours d'étude des Moldus le matin et double-cours d'Arithmancie l'après-midi.

Le samedi les deux filles étaient préssés que la matiné déjeuner Ginny ne mangea même pas à l'idée de revoir Harry.

Enfin les deux gryffondors coururent dans les couloirs si enthousiaste qu'elles ne virent pas McGonagall qui les arreta et leur demanda pourquoi elles n'étaient pas au déjeuner car il n'avait pas encore pris fin.

-Harry...Enfin,je veux dire... le Directeur... Commença Ginny

-Veut nous voir,Finit Hermione.

-Ah très bien,alors séchement McGonagall.

Hermione et Ginny courrurent donc jusqu'au bureau de Harry.

-Mais harry ne nous a pas donné le mot de passe !S'exclama Ginny.

-Vu comment je le connais il veut s'assurer que ce soit bien ouvre-toi!

La Gargouille ne bougea pas d'un mllimètres.

-C'est Hermione et Ginny.

La gargouille ne bougea toujours pas.

-Nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs,et nous venons te voir Harry!

Et LA la gargouille bougea découvrant un escalier tournant.

-WOUAO;Comment tu savais que c'était ça le mot de passe ?Demanda Ginny.

-C'est comme le sortilège de Fol Oeil au square Grimmaurd.

-Bienvenue les filles dit une voix -celle de Harry-.

_FIN_

**A suivre...**


End file.
